Harboring a Criminal
by Azraelya
Summary: Vegeta and Usagi meet in the most unexpected place with the most unexpected circumstances-- jail?!?! Read and Review!
1. Strange Encounter

Ossu minna! My third fanfic!! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1--Strange Encounter  
  
Vegeta stared blankly at the prison bars. This was the 234th time he had been arrested that year. He loved getting arrested, and then minutes later, blowing up the prison cell along with the guards. He was never held captive for more than 10 minutes. To him, this was a sport. He looked over at the guard who was just beginning to doze off to sleep. Vegeta never had any cellmates, for his crimes were so hanis, they feared to put him with anyone. "Hey guard, come here," Vegeta said, waving his handcuffed wrists at the guard. The guard fell out of his chair, but immediatley got back up.  
  
Vegeta could tell this was a new guard, because the guard DID come over. "Y-yes, what is it sir?" the young guard said. "Lean closer," Vegeta said, resting his hand on the bars of the cell. The guard stupidly obliged. Vegeta smirked and said, "Nevermind." With that, he shot a ki blast right through the bars of the cell, and right through the young guard's stomach. The guard immediatley fell down, dead. Vegeta snickered and walked out of the jail casually. He smirked. He was going to go on another killing spree.   
  
  
An hour later, Vegeta was arrested again.  
**  
  
Usagi was walking through the park. She heard gut wrenching screams of pain and agony. "Kuso, a youma!" Usagi said. "Moon Eternal, Make-Up!" The whole henshin process took place. After Usagi was henshined, she ran toward the area where she heard the screams.   
  
Sailor Moon ran as fast as she could . And then she saw it. She stopped dead in her tracks, panting. There in front of her was a large youma, with an appearence similar to a human, except it had several arms and fangs. But the youma wasn't what made her so terrified.   
  
All around the youma on the ground lay innocent victims. And in one of the youma's arms was another victim, not yet dead, but close to it. "Yamete!!' Sailor Moon screamed. The youma turned toward her. "Aww, I missed one? Oh well, more fun!!" the youma smiled a twisted smile and wrapped several of it's arms around the victim. The youma squeezed the male victim until he burst.The victims blood splattered everywhere, and some of it landed on Sailor Moon. Tears brimmed in Sailor Moon's eyes.   
  
"YURUSANAII!!!!" she screamed. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!" The silvery light washed over the youma. The youma immediatley dessinagrated. Sailor Moon bowed her head down and cried. All of these victims, dead. Usagi dehenshined and continued to cry. About 20 brutally murdered people lie scattered around her.   
  
Suddenly, Usagi heard sirens. "Alright. Freeze whoever you are!" the cop said on the megaphone. Usagi looked up and wiped away her tears. Five cop cars pulled up in the road. Several cops came out, their guns drawn.   
"Slowly raise your arms where we can see them." Usagi was puzzled, and then she relized it. "Oh no," she muttered. She slowly raised her arms.   
  
A cop came over to Usagi with handcuffs. "Turn around," the cop said. "Wait," Usagi pleades frantically. "This isn't what it looks like. I didn't kill these people. It was a youma, I swea--" "That's what they all say, hun. And this youma, it didn't kill you? It let only you live?" The cop asked sarcastically. "No, I killed the youma," Usagi said. "Right, right. You have the right to remain silent," the cop began reading Usagi her rights. He turned Usagi around and slapped the cuffs on her wrists. He then dragged Usagi to one of the cop cars and placed her in the back seat. Usagi shook her head. "This can't be happening," she murmered in disbelief.  
  
About ten minutes later, they arrived at the police station. The cop described the whole situation to the sherrif. The sherrif looked at Usagi incrediously. "SHE killed all those people?" he asked. "No! I didn't kill them. And I can prove it. There is no murder weapon. You can check all over the place, and I guarantee you won't find any sort of weapon." Confident with her statement, new hope began to rebuild inside of Usagi.   
  
Only to be shattered.  
  
"So? We've had many cases of murders without murder weapons. The people or things shoot stuff out of their hands that kill people. Nice try sweety," the sherrif said. The cop ceased Usagi by the arms and escorted her to the holding cells. Her school uniform had blood stains on some areas, blood which was not her own, which made her seem even more guilty. She was walked pass all of the cells in which there were for or five people to one cell. She was brought to a back room which was sectioned off from the other area.   
  
"Meet your new cellmate," the cop muttered, shoving Usagi into the cell and locking the iron door. "But I didn't do anything!!" Usagi shouted. "I didn't do anything," she murmered again.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" said a deep and arrogent voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So minna, what do ya think? ^_^ That's it for chapter 1! Please forgive the spelling mistakes, there's no spell check on notepad. ::sighs:: Also, sorry if the chapter is short, but I'm not sure if I'm going to continue the story. If I get good feedback, I'll continue. Anyways, please tell me what ya think and please review!! 


	2. The Lifes The Others Lead

  
Hi everyone! Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews!! I feel so inspired! Some quick Author Notes pertaining to the fanfic. Vegeta is NOT married, you will see what I mean. Goku is NOT married either. Don't worry, this is a Vegeta/Usagi fic ^__~. You may not like what I did to the other characters in the fic, so be warned....well, enjoy the fic!!  
  
Also, some guest appearences from a few other anime series characters ^^;; you'll see what I mean....  
  
Chapter 2-- The Lifes the Others Lead  
  
Usagi slowly turned around. There she saw a man with deep rich black eyes and matching raven black hair that spiked straight up.He was laying in a cot in the cell. The man was studying her as well. "Who are you?" he asked again. "M-my name is Usagi. Usagi Tsukino. W-what's your name?" she asked in a shaking voice. "What did you do to get in here?" he asked, ignoring her previous question. "It must have been pretty bad to get stuck with me." Usagi shook her head. "I didn't do anything. I was framed," she said sadly. The man laughed. "What do they THINK you did then?"   
  
Usagi looked at him. "You won't believe me." The man frowned. "Oh just spit it out!" he said impatiently. "A-alright," Usagi stammered. So she explained the whole youma situation. "You actually managed to kill a youma?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow. Usagi nodded. He DID sense some sort of strong ki from her, but killing a youma? He wasn't sure. She seemed to sweet and innocent to commit killing anything at all.   
  
"S-so, what's your name?" Usagi asked nervously. The man's eyes never left the ceiling of the cell from his position in the cot. "Vegeta," he said shortly. "What did you do to get in here?" she asked nervously. Vegeta looked at her and smirked. "I wiped out the population of Pallet Town." Usagi's eyes widened visibly. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Well Usagi, it's been fun, but my amusement here grows dull." He walked over to the barred door. "Hey guard, c'mere," he said. This guard, who was the replacement for the last guard Vegeta killed, was twice as stupid and immediatley came oer, leaning close to the bars. "Yes, what is it sir?" the guard asked politely. Vegeta shrugged. "I forgot," he said. With that, he shot a small ki blast through the guards stomach. The guard fell into a heap on the floor, dead.  
  
Vegeta turned to the horrified Usagi and shook his head. "You'd think their security would get better," he muttered to her. He then shot a large ki blast through the roof of the prison cell. He began to levitate from the ground. He turned to Usagi. "Well, are you coming?" he said impatiently. Usagi looked at him in disbelief. "I didn't   
break the law in the first place, but if I were to leave here, it would be breaking the law!" she exclaimed. "Besides,  
I can't fly," she mumbled.   
  
"Whatever," Vegeta said. "But, let me warn you, when the other officers arrive and come upon this little scene,   
they will definatley think you had something to do with that poor guard's death." Usagi bowed her head down,   
knowing that he was right. "If I do go with you," she began slowly, "will you take me back to my house?" Vegeta  
frowned. Somehow the thought of her leaving him just now desturbed him. "If I take you back to your home, there'll be 20 cop cars surrounding your house within the hour. If you come with me, you go where I go."  
  
Usagi sighed. "Alright," she said hesitantly. Vegeta fought back a smile and walked over to her. He wrapped his   
arms around her from behind. Usagi blushed, but said nothing. Vegeta lifted off into the air through the hole he   
had created. He began to fly very fast. Usagi shrieked and held on tighter to his secure arms.Vegeta smirked. He was definatley going to enjoy her company.   
  
**  
  
Goku looked around the secluded alley. He made sure that no one was in the alley except for him and Piccolo.   
"You got the stuff?" Piccolo asked, looking around as well. "Yeah," Goku said. "You got the money?" he asked. "Yeah," Piccolo said. "You give me the stuff, then I'll give you the money," he said. Goku snickered. "Nah man, I ain't that big a fool. The cash first, then I'll give you the stuff." Piccolo grumbled. He pulled out a large wad of cash, and handed it to Goku. "Ya know, you're gettin' awfully pricey," he muttered.   
  
Goku smirked. "No one else has the connection to this stuff, so I can put whatever price I want on it." Goku counted the money to make sure it was all there. Seeing it was, he handed Piccolo a small white bag. Piccolo looked inside to make sure it was the right stiff. Piccolo smiled. "Thanks man," he said, before walking away so   
he could snuff in peace. Goku grinned widely. Another great sell to one of his best costomers.   
  
Goku looked at his thick gold watch. 4: 27. That meant he had another hour left until his next costomer. He began   
to walk out of the alley, tryingto be quiet. But his heavy gold chains jangled loudly with every step he took. He   
exited the alley and was greatful to find no one there. He put two fingers to his forehead and prepared to teleport.   
He was going to pay a visit to an old friend.  
  
**  
  
Krillin leaned back in the sun chair. "Oi! Relena! Come here!" Relena promtly came over. "Feed me some grapes," he said. "Hai Krillin-sama," she said as sweetly as she could. She walked away, and promtly returned with a cluster of grapes, whicih she hand fed Krillin. "Dorothy! Bulma! Come here," he said through a mouthful of.   
grapes. A girl with long blonde hair and thick black eyebrows, and a girl with aqua blue hair immediatley came.   
"Yes?" they said in unison. "Bulma, give me a back rup. Dorothy, give me a foot massage." The two girls   
immediatley set to work. Krillin took a sip of his of his drink and almost spit it out. "Chichi! I though I told you   
FRESHLY squeezed oranges!" he shouted. Chichi immediatly came over and took the drink back, apologizing   
rapidly. "It's hot," Krilling murmered thoughtfully. "18! Fan me," he said. Andoid 18 walked over and began to fan him with a large palm leaf.   
  
Krillin sighed. He leaned up more in the chair so Dorothy could give him a better back rub. Suddenly in frot of   
him, Goku appeared. "Hey Krillin," Goku said happily.Krillin smiled. "Hey man, have a seat," he said, gesturing to  
the sunchair at his right. Goku sat down in the chair. "Hey, Asuka! Come and tend to my friend here," Krillin said.   
A girl with orange-red hair who had been swimming in the large pool promtly got out of the pool and went over to   
Goku. She began to rub his shoulders. "Ah, that feels good. So, Krillin, how's life been goin'?" Goku asked.  
  
Krillin sighed. "I gotta tell you man, pimpin ain't easy," he said, shaking his head. Goku laughed. "Well, you seem   
to be handling it very well. Krillin shrugged. "Perhaps." Goku looked up in the air. "Do you feel that ki? It's huge! It   
feels like two kis," Goku said. In the distance, they could see to figures. The figures were approacing them. "Hey!  
It's Vegeta! But who's he with?" Vegeta landed right in front of them.   
  
"Hello Vegeta," Goku and Krillin said. Vegeta grunted in response. "So, who's the girl?" Goke asked, eyeing   
Usagi curiously. "Her name's Usagi. I found her in jail." Goku had a look of surprise on his face. "Really? Jail?  
What did she do?" Krillin asked. Usagi frowned. "She's been charged with a mass murder. Apparently, a youma   
killed all of the people, and then she killed the youma, but when the cops got there, all they saw was her, and all  
of the dead bodies, according to her," Vegeta answered. "Wow, where does she come from?" Goku asked. Before Vegeta had time to answer, Usagi interrupted.   
  
"HEY!! I am here ya know!!" she shouted angrily, not like being talked about right in front of herself. She glared at   
the three men angrily. She turned toward Vegeta. "Vegeta," she said, "I changed my mind, I want tp go back   
home. Please, just take me back home," she pleaded. Vegeta frowned. "There are probably already cop cars surrounding your house. They won't find you here," he said.  
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes. "Why do you care so much about what happens to me?"she asked. For a moment, Vegeta didn't answer. In truth, he wasn't really sure, but he just had a feeling he should keep her with him, keep her safe...  
  
But the answer Usagi got was much different.  
  
He snorted. "Listen girl. Those cops think you're my acomplice, and how do I know you won't rat me out the first chance you get?" he said angrily. "Fine!" she shouted. "Guess I don't really have much of a choice." She sighed. "Of all the people they could have put me with, and they put me with you," she said bitterly. "You kill without remorse, and even get a thrill out of it. You're just a cold hearted murderer," she said.   
  
Goku and Krillin were intently watching the scene unfold. Krillin whispered something in Relena's ear. She went inside the house, and returned seconds later with a large bag of popcorn, which Goku and Krillin happily munched on, returning there full attention to the scene.   
  
" 'Cold hearted' " Vegeta echoed. He smirked. "Would a cold hearted person do this?" With that, he grabbed Usagi's wrist and pulled her close to him. His cold eyes burned into her warm, gentle eyes. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers. Her soft, warm lips seemed warm and inviting. Vegeta pressed harder against her lips, applying more pressure.   
  
Usagi was in shock, too shocked ot move. She had met this guy only 4 hours ago, and here he was kissing her. Goku and Krillin had a look of shock on their faces too, eating their popcorn only one corn at a time. Usagi tried to pull away, but Vegeta only tightened his grip on her wrist. 'Alright Usagi, on the count of three, pull away,' she told herself. 'One...two...THREE!' She jerked back as hard and as fast as she could, freeing herself from his grasp. Unfortunatley for Usagi, the pool happened to be right beind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The end!! Well, for now anyways....::sighs:: as for Krillin's little line, I do not own that line, grrr....it belongs to the GodFather from WWF. Oh well.....Anyways, please review!!! ! ^____~   



	3. Pool Fight!

Thank you everyone sooo much for all of the reviews!! Wow, to think I got 53 reviews for 2 chapters....WOW!!! Thanks everyone! ^_^ Well, here is the long awaited Chapter 3! Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 3-- Pool Fight!  
  
  
Usagi flailed her arms wildly, trying to prevent the inevitable. She plunged into the pool. She was submerged a good foot or so under the water. For a moment she considered simply staying under, and not coming up, but an idea formed in her mind. She rose up from the water. Her hair had started to unravel from its odango hair style.   
  
"You know," she started slowly, "that wasn't very nice." She glared a Vegeta, "Well, the least you could do is help me up from the pool," she said, pouting slightly. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "No," he said. "Aww, pleeease Vegeta-kun?" she asked again, sticking out her lower lip more. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he muttered. Usagi swam over to the very edge of the pool. She put out both of her hands. Vegeta grasped her hands and proceded to pull her out. Usagi held on firmly to his hands.   
  
She pushed her feet against the side of the pool,her knees bent. She pushed against it as hard as she could and pulled Vegeta's hands. "Kuso, baka onna!" Vegeta shouted. Usagi let go of is hands as he was about to land in the pool. But, to her surprise, he floated above the water. He was only about an inch from the water, laying directly over it. He smirked.   
  
Usagi glared. She brightened as she had another idea. She put her arm at full length in the water. She scooped as much water as she could and flung it at Vegeta. This time, the water sufficiently hit its mark. She continued to splash Vegeta. "Kuso!" he said again. He smirked. He shot a small ki blast in the water. Usagi stopped splashng and waited to see what would happen. The ki blast exploded directly infront of her, causing a large wave of water to drench her. Her hair was now competely out of its odango style.   
  
Usagi smirked. "This isn't over yet," she said. "Are you too chicken to come down here and fight me yourself?" she asked mockingly. Goku and Krillin who were watching were pouting because they wanted to join in the pool fight too. Krillin smiled. "This is my pool, I can have fun if I want," he said, jumping in the pool, glad he was already in his swimming trunks. His jumping in splashed Usagi. "Oi!" she said angrily. She then smiled. She flung a wave of water at him. Krillin glared.   
  
He flung a wave of water as well. The two began to engage in water combat. Vegeta watched the two amusingly. He lowered himself to the water. He quielty shot a pretty large ki blast in the waer. It traveled directly behind Usagi. It then exploded, sending wave after wave over her. She slowly turned to see Vegeta, smirking. Krillin splashed her from behind. "That's not fair!! Two against one!" she shouted. Goku, who was watching, now had a perfect excuse to join in. He took off all of his gold chains and jumped in the water.   
  
The wave he caused was so huge, it soaked everyone. All eyes turned to Goku. "A-anoou, I came to help the ojousan," he said sheepishly. Krillin senrt a wave of water at Goku. Goku glared mockingly. He flung his own wave, submerging Krillin in the water. He rose from the water and laughed. Usagi swam over to Goku. "Arigatou," she said happily. He grinned. They paired off. Usagi versus Krillin, Goku versus Vegeta. Vegeta smirked. "Who would have ever thought out fight would resort to this, Kakaroto?" he mused out loud.   
  
"Ready?" Krillin asked Usagi. "No," Usagi said. Krillin looked puzzled. "What do you--" he was cut off as a large wave of water drenched him. Usagi giggled. "Ok, I'm ready," she said. Krillin glared. "Why you," he said, before shooting his own wave toward her, Usagi continued to splash too, preventing either side from getting soaked.   
  
Goku and Vegeta were shooting ki blasts in the water, trying to drench the other, but when one would shoot a ki blast, the other would block it by shooting there own. Neither one was getting wet. Usagi put her finger to her lips, telling Krillin to be quiet. Usagi walked behind Vegeta and flung a large wave of water at him. This surprised Vegeta so much, he turned to see what it was. Unfortunatly, Goku had never stopped shooting ki blasts. Usagi quickly swam away. Wave after wave covered Vegeta. He turned to Usagi and narrowed his eyes.  
  
She feigned a look of innocence. "What? What did I do?" she asked. Vegeta proceded his way over toward her. Usagi hid behind Krillin. "Onegai, tasukete Krillin," she said. "A-a-anou, t-t-this is between you two," Krillin said, seeing Vegeta approach. Goku grinned widely and gave a thumbs up to Usagi. He sent a large wave at Vegeta, which went crashing over him. Vegeta turned back toward Goku. "Kisama!" he yelled.   
  
**   
  
The pool fight lasted for about an hour. They all got out of the pool and dried off. "Well minna, it's been fun, but I gotta go. I got a customer in a few minutes," Goku said. He waved. "Bai bai Krillin, bai bai Vegeta, bai bai Usagi!!" With that, he teleported away. Krillin, Usagi, and Vegeta were still soaking wet. "You guys can dry off in the bathroom.The towels are in the left cabinet. The bathroom is inside the mansion, two door to the right," Krillin said, using his towel to dry off. Vegeta and Usagi made their way to the bathroom. Usagi went over to the cabinet and pulled out two large towels. She handed one to vegeta.   
  
"Baka onna," he muttered, "you just had to try to pull me into the pool," he finished. Usagi glared. "Well I wouldn't have been in the pool in the first place if hadn't of kissed me," she said, glaring slightly. Vegeta smirked. Usagi looked at her school fuku, and was surprised to find that her broach and ginzuishou were still attached. Usagi dried off as best as she could. "So, where are we going to go now?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Back to my home," Vegeta said. Usgi nodded. "Ok," she said. Her hair was slightly wavy, and it pooled around her ankles in golden waves. She neatly parted her hair with her hands, and put her hair back into it's traditional style. She walked out of the bathroom, followed by Vegeta. They went outside. "It was nice meeting you Krillin," Usagi said, smiling. Krillin smiled back. "Same to you, Usagi-chan," he said. "We're going now," Vegeta said. Usagi nodded.  
  
Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted off in the air. Krillin waved to them. "Ano, Krillin-sama, you have another costomer," Relena said. "Send them in," Krillin said. Relena nodded and walked away. She came back with a young man. He had platinum blonde hair and gentle blue eyes. "Hello," he said to Krillin politely. "M-my friend Duo reccomended this place to me. H-he said I could find some friends here." Krillin surpressed a laugh.   
  
"Alright," Krillin said. He thought for a while. "I think you'd want Dorothy," Krillin said finally. The boys eyes widened. "D-dorothy? As in Dorothy Catalonia?" he asked. Krillin nodded. "N-no thank you," he said. Krillin sighed. "What's your name anyways," he asked. "My name is Quatre Reberba Winner," Quatre said. Krillin brightened. "I know! How about Amber? Amber! Come here!" Krillin shouted.  
  
A girl with shoulder length curly black hair came over. "Yes Krillin?" she asked. "How would you like to go with him?" Krillin asked, pointing to Quatre. Amber smiled. "Sure," she said. Quatre smiled. "My name is Quatre Reberba Winner," he said, sticking out his hand. "My name is Amber," she said, shaking his hand. "Alright, that'll be 150 dollars," Krillin said. Quatre nodded, and handed Krillin the money. "Enjoy!" Krillin said to the two retreating figures.   
  
"Krillin-sama, another costomer," Relena said. Krillin sighed. "Send them in," he said again. A short fat man came in. Krillin grinned. "Yajirobi!" he said happily. "Good to see ya man," Krillin said. Yajirobi smiled. "Yep yep, I want a lady," he said. Krillin nodded. "How about Rita?" Yajirobi shrugged. "Lemme see her first." Krillin called for Rita. A girl with shoulder length red-brown straight hair came over. "Sup Krillin?" she asked. "I want you to go with him," Krillin said, pointing to Yajirobi. Rita frowned. "Damn! I wanted Obruri!" she shouted. "Fine fine," she muttered.   
  
Yajirobi paid Krillin, and walked away with Rita, wrapping his arm around her waist as best as he could. Being so short made it difficult. Krillin laughed. "Have fun!" he shouted to the two. Krillin sighed. Life was pretty good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The end! For now....I'll try to focus a bit more on Vegeta and Usagi in the next chapter. So...what do you think so far? Please review! 


	4. At His House, Phone Call Home

Hello minna!! Thanks again for the reviews! I feel like I have made a difference in the world....well not really but..nevermind...::sweatdrops:: Your reviews are appreciated very much. Sorry for updating so late. I'm working on two other fanfics, which can be expected soon. One is a DBZ/SM, and the other is a GW/SM. You guys keep me inspired...thank you again! Anyways, enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy Chapter 4!! One more thing, I know Vegeta is a bit OOC, but I needed him to be in my fic. Sorry.....ok, NOW here is Chapter 4 ::sweatdrops::  
  
  
  
Chapter 4--At His House, Phone Call Home  
  
  
Vegeta flew for a good half an hour before he stopped. He landed in a quaint town. He and Usagi walked to a rather large house. "This is where I live," Vegeta said. Ui He stepped inside the house, followed by Usagi. He heard her gasp. He turned to her and smirked. "Not what you expected?" he questioned softly. Usagi didn't say anything. This house was clean, dusted, and well organized. Definatly not what she expected.   
  
"Sugoi," she gasped. Vegeta smirked again. He led her to a large room, the kitchen. There were two alligned refrigerators, each pact with food. Vegeta pulled out several things to eat, such as chicken, potatoes, salad, and turkey. He cooked it all up and served it to himself and Usagi. They sat down at the large table.   
  
"So....do you live by yourself?" Usagi asked. Vegeta nodded. "What are you?" she asked. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you don't seem human, are you human?" she asked. Vegeta swallowed the foor he had been chewing. "I am a saiyajin. The prince of all saiyajins," he answered simply. "How about you? Are you human?" he asked. Usagi thought for a moment. "I suppose," she said slowly. "Yes and no," she answered. "You see, my past self lived on the moon. I was the princess of the moon. I was reborn here on earth. When I got my memory back of my past life, my old powers resurfaced. I guess that would kind of make me human and not."   
  
She scooped up some potatoes. "Although, I can't fly, or shoot out energy or any of the stuff you can do," she added. Vegeta shrugged. "You could," he said. "Really? How?" she asked, taking a large bit of her chicken. "You'd have to train," he said. "Can you train me?" she asked. Vegeta shook his head. "You don't need to know how to use the powers unless it is necessary. You don't use the powers for fun." Usagi pouted. "Ok," she said, taking a sip of her water. The two ate in silence for a while, each consuming their food at a rapid pace, as if it were their last meals.   
  
When they were both done, Usagi helped clean up all of the dishes. "Wow, that was really good Vegeta," she said. Vegeta grunted a thanks. Usagi looked at her watch. "Wow, it's already 7:30," Usagi said, yawning slightly. The two of them walked out side. They found a quiet hilltop and sat down. "Vegeta," she started slowly, "can I ask you something?" Vegeta shrugged. "When can I go home?" she asked quietly. Vegeta looked at her and his eyes softened ever so slightly. "I don't know if you can. Having a criminal record--" "I don't have a criminal record! I'm not a criminal!" she shouted. "I didn't do anything."   
  
"I know, but that's not what the cops think. Knowing the cops, they think you've not only commited a mass murder, but killed the guard as well and escaped. Those are pretty big charges, and you'd be locked up for life if they were to catch you," he said. "You asked me before why I cared so much, and in truth, I'm not really sure. I just feel that it would be the biggest mistake of my life if I let you go," he said softly, looking into the sky. Usagi looked at him. "Vegeta," she said. She smiled a bit. "Arigatou. Thank you so much.....you're taking me in, like it's some obligation, and taking care of me...." She hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered again. Vegeta froze for a moment, but slowly, ever so slowly, he returned the hug. Usagi pulled away and sighed.   
  
"I know it's too dangerous to go home...so can I at least call my parents and let them know I'm alright?" she asked. Vegeta thought for a while. "Alright." With that they both stood up. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist. "Anno, what are you doing?" Usagi asked. "You can't use the phone in this town, or it'll be traced, payphone or not. We have to go somewhere else." Usagi nodded. With that, the two of them lifted off in the air.   
  
**  
  
"Oi!! Popo-san, I got the stuff," Piccolo said happily, obviously already using some. Mr. Popo smiled. "Well, do share," he said anxiously. Piccolo walked over and pulled out a small bag. He then pulled out the bag containing the drugs. He placed a small amount in the smaller bag and handed it to Mr. Popo. "Thank you, Piccolo," Mr. Popo said. "D'you feel the ki?" Piccolo asked, trying to focus his hazy vision in the sky. Two slightly blury figures landed in front of him. "Hey! Vegeta my man! Wassup?!" Piccolo asked, stumbling forwar to hug Vegeta. Vegeta moved to the side.   
  
"You've obviously been on the stuff again," Vegeta muttered. "Anyways, I need to use the phone here. It's untracable, right?" Vegeta asked. Piccolo thought for a moment. "Umm....I'm number 1," he said with a frown. "What?!" Vegeta asked impatiently. Piccolo nodded happily. "That's right Mr. Vegeta Prince, I am NUMBER ONE!!" he screamed. He then laughed histerically. And then he started to cry. "My puppy....I lost my puppy." He wailed. "But, I'm still the best!" He grinned widely. "Ichiban! Ichiban!" he sang happily. Vegeta narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He walked over ot Mr. Popo, who was not fully taken over by the drugs yet.  
  
"Can I use the phone?" he asked somewhat impatiently. Mr. Popo noded. "Yeah, sure," he said. "It is inside my kingdom," he said in a mocking eerie voice. Vegeta rolled his eyes, knowing the drugs had started to take its effect on him. "Alright, thanks," Vegeta said, walking past him with a confused Usagi. The two entered the small house.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with those two?" Usagi asked in horror. Vegeta smirked. "I see I'm rubbing off on you...anyways, they've been on very high quality drugs. It's a surprise they know who I am." Vegeta handed her the phone. Usagi took a deep breath. She dialed the phone number. "Hello," A low, depressed voice answered. "H-hello," Usagi said nervously.  
  
There was a moment of silents, and Usagi knew the person on the other line had gasped. "U-usagi?! Where have you been? We've been so worried! Please come back home to us right away, hold on let me put you on speaker phone," Usagi's mom said. There was a brief pause, and Usagi's mom called for Shingo and Kenji. "It's Usagi!" Usagi heard Ikuko say. "Usagi? Speak to us! You're on speaker phone, we can here you fine," her father called.  
  
" H-hello mom, dad, Shingo," Usagi sad, trying to sound happy. "Usagi-san! I've missed you! I can't believe I'm saying that, but I really have," Shingo said. Usagi was silent a moment, before she replied. "I've missed you all too, Shingo-kun," she said, her voice faltering slightly. "I....I just wanted to tell you guys I'm safe, and that I'll be fine," she said after a moment. "What? What do you mean? Aren't you coming home?" Ikuko asked. Tears began to brim in Usagi's eyes.   
  
"I'm so sorry....but I can't come home. I'll be fine. Perhaps...perhaps I'll call you later," Usagi said."Good bye," she whispered. "Wait, Usagi!!' they shouted. Usagi slammed the phone down. She then began to cry. Behind Vegeta and Usagi, Piccolo, who had watched the whole thing began to cry as well. "Usagi-chan....I'm so sorry to here that!!" Piccolo wailed, before enveloping the puzzled Usagi in his arms.   
  
Usagi hugged him back. "I'm ok," she said. Piccolo pulled away. "M'kay," he said, walking away. Usagi giggled. "What a strange man," she said, shaking her head slightly while giggling. "Well, we should be going," Vegeta said. Usagi nodded. "Hai, let's go," she said. They walked outide of the house. "Good bye Piccolo, goodbye Popo," Vegeta said. "Bai bai Vegeta-chan!!" they said in unison, waving happily. Vegeta groaned in annoyance, but said nothing. He wrapped his arms around Usagi and lifted off.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Done with this chapter! Yay! Please tell me what ya think and review!! ^___^ Bai bai for now! Oh yeah, sorry about Piccolo....I don't know what I've done to him......He's totally OOC, but that only makes it all the more fun. ^_~ Oh well....Please, keep on reviewing!   



	5. The Elemental Four

Ossu minna!! I'm so so very sorry it took so long to get this chapter out ;_; I lost the disk for a long, long time with this chapter, and was too lazy to rewrite it. I hope it was worth the wait, and I hope you enjoy it. I will try to get the next chapter out A.S.A.P. Please review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, 'cept for Yoshi Osada, yay! He's my kawaii kawaii reporter ^___^   
  
This chapter isn't as humorous as the rest, I'm trying to actually fit a plot into the story ^^;;   
  
Chapter 5--The Elemental Four  
  
  
Usagi snuggled against Vegeta's chest as he flew into the sky. The soft breeze gently whisped her hair. She closed her eyes, and in no time was asleep, due to the exhausting day. Vegeta looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled lightly, not a smirk, but a true, genuine smile. "Usagi," he sighed out into the cool night sky, "Daijoubu. I'll protect you, no matter what..."  
  
**  
  
Vegeta quietly assended the stairs, flying up them slowly, rather than walking, as to not desturb Usagi. He opened his door and flipped on the light. Placing Usagi in the bed, he smiled faintly to himself. He brushed away a few locks of her hair and kissed her forehead lightly. Exiting the room, he shut out the light and headed downstairs where he would have to sleep that night. He wasn't truly tired, so he decided to instead make some popcorn and watch the late night T.V. Nothing to his interest was on, so he flipped on the news.  
  
**  
  
Usagi stirred and mumbled to herself. She opened her eyes, only to be greeted with more blackness. Immediatly she began to panic, not relizing where she was. She got out of the comfortable bed she was in, and felt around for a lamp of some sort, but she couldn't find one anywhere. She stood up and slowly inched herself to the general direction of where she presumed the door would be. Running her hands against the wall, she finally felt the door knob. She walked out of the door, and heard a faint noise which she assumed the T.V. comimg from downstairs. She walked down the stairs and into the living room to see Vegeta sitting on the couch with a large tub of popcorn.  
  
He turned to her and grunted a hello. She smiled and sat next to him, reaching into the tub of popcorn and eating a large handful. She turned her attention to the news. She stopped eating abruptly, her eyes widening at the images of the T.V. that greeted her eyes.  
  
~*~ZTV News~*~  
  
'Hello everyone, I am Yoshi Asada,with the latest report. The nations most feared gang, The Elemental Four, strike yet again. However, this time we have a brief footage shot by an eye witness.' The footage rolled by on the screen, showing four women, each clothed from head to toe. One was wearing blue, one was wearing green, one was wearing red, and one was wearing orange. The four women were blowing up buildings, totalling cars, and all around wreaking havic. The person who had shot the footage screamed as the woman in green looked in his direction. The screen then became fuzzy, and the footage was ended.  
  
'As you can see, the Elemental Four are very strong and powerful, and should be looked upon with precausion. If you happen to come across the Elemental Four, we suggest you avoid any eye contact.'  
  
**  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What, do they think they are animals or something?" He looked over at the pale Usagi. "Usagi, what's wrong?" he asked. Usagi turned her gaze slowly to him and came out of the little trance she had been in. She cleared her throat and put on a small smile.   
  
"Ne, Vegeta, what do YOU know about the Elemental Four?" she asked. Vegeta looked at her warily before answering. "Well, I sure as hell know more than that stupid reporter. The Elemental Four...Their name suits them quite well. Each of them have the power to control certain elements: One water, one fire, one lightning, and one love, although love doesn't quite seem to be an element, perhaps gold...Anyways, it has been rumored the gang are looking for a certain someone, a leader of some sort. Hmm, other than that, I really don't know too much more. Why do you ask?"   
  
Usagi looked at him sadly. "I know the Elemental Four. In fact, they were my best friends."  
  
Vegeta looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked slowly. Usagi sighed. "Alright Vegeta, I'll tell you my story. As you may know, I am Sailor Moon. In the past, I had my fellow senshi, and together we fought evil and righted all the wrongs in the world, bringing justice back to the people." She paused briefly, her eyes flickering with sadness in the memory. "All was well for a while, but my fellow senshi grew sick of fighting. We all held a meeting, and they decided that they were far more powerful than anyone they had ever met. They made a plot to take over the world, not in a bad way, but simply confine, and enslave it in a way to prevent anymore fighting and violence and unjust things.   
  
"I opposed to this, telling them that enslavement of the world is wrong, that no matter what, there will always be rebels who will also oppose. They didn't care, and tried to convince me, but I remained firm on my beliefs. Once a senshi betrays or stops fighting for what is right and uses the powers for their own selfish needs, they loose all capabilities of transformation, their right to be a senshi. However, though they cannot transform, they have somehow held on to the capability of using their powers. The person they are looking for is me. Although they are strong, they can never obtain true world domination without me."  
  
Vegeta, who had been listening silently thought for a while. "Why..." he said, "Why would you not want world domination? You sound too much like Kakaroto in the old days, always opposing fighting and violence." Usagi frowned at him. "How would YOU like to be enslaved? How do you think it would feel for someone to control you and order you, having to wait on them hand and foot, and not have a say in anything? It would not be pleasant." Vegeta sighed. "Alright Usagi," he said.   
  
Usagi smiled brightly at him. "Ne, I'm glad I got that off my chest, I'm really tired now." With that, she stood up and then turned back to him. "Ne, Vegeta, where are you gonna sleep?" she asked. "On the couch," he replied gruffly. "No Usagi said, shaking her head, "I don't want to impose, this is your house after all, I'll sleep on the couch, you take the bed. "It's alright, sleep on the bed," Vegeta said, not feeling like arguing at the moment. Usagi shook her head again. "Iie, you." Vegeta smirked. "Fine."  
  
He headed up the stairs without another word. Usagi smiled lightly. She layed down on the couch and shifted around a bit uncomfortably. Within several minutes of tossing and turning, she finally fell asleep. Vegeta, who had merely stood at the top of the stairs, silently flew down and carefully lifted her up. He flew back up the stairs and placed her in the bed. "Baka onna," he muttered, "Vegeta never looses." He smirked and covered her shivering body with a blanket. Once again, he exited the room and went to his couch. Laying down, images of Usagi floated through his mind. He frowned and shoved them away. After a while, he too fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There's Chapter 5 minna! Onegai, review!!   



End file.
